Szkic
by slothqueen
Summary: Początek podróży, szybki szkic w PL.


Chłopiec przyszedł na świat w starym domu na obrzeżach miasta. Mieszkał tam sam z matką, jego ojciec był roninem i zmarł podczas zarazy jeszcze zanim chłopiec przyszedł na świat. Matka była wariatką – wierzyła, że dom jest nawiedzany przez demony, ale nie chciała go opuszczać, bo to było najlepsze, co z życia jej zostało, więc pozostała w rozsypującej się ruderze, i często straszyła chłopca potworami, demonami i duchami, które czaiły się pod każdą obluzowaną deską. Twierdziła też, że cały ich ród, wraz ze śmiercią daymio ojca, został przeklęty, i że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, gdy potwory ich zabiją. Obwieszała dom amuletami i przyrządzała dziwne mikstury, które piła, i które nakazywałą pić synowi, byle tylko oddalić w czasie moment ich śmierci.

W salonie ich posiadłości stał stojak na miecze, a na nim leżał pięknie zdobiony miecz ojca – pamiątka rodzinna. Matka mówiła synowi, że to miecz ojca z czasów przed śmiercią daymio, i że tylko samuraj będzie w stanie go dotknąć i nie paść, zabity przez klątwę. Lubiła o nim opowiadać, i z biegiem lat miecz zyskiwał w jej opowieściach coraz to bardziej magicznych właściwości – w końcu twierdziła, że władając tym cudownym narzędziem, można by pokonywać dręczące ich demony – ilekroć jednak chłopiec poń sięgał, biła go i nie pozwalała mu jeść.

Chłopiec całe życie się bał. Bał się potworów, bał się matki i innych ludzi z miasta, którzy na niego pluli i wyśmiewali go za pochodzenie, nauczył się więc nie wchodzić ludziom w drogę. Musiał też dbać o chorą psychicznie matkę, nie narażając jej na stany wyprowadzenia z równowagi. Gdy się denerwowała, potrafiła robić mu straszne rzeczy, od bicia i kopania począwszy, a na zamykaniu w ciemnej, podziemnej spiżarni skończywszy. Kiedyś zapomniała, że go tam zamknęła, i otworzyła drzwi dopiero trzy dni później, jednak chłopiec pozostał spokojny. Śnił w ciemności o przyjaznym kitsune w złotych szatach dzierżącym ojcowski miecz, i zabijającym nim czające się w ciemności duchy.

Wiedział jednak, że wszystkie jego lęki był niczym wobec lęków matki. Gdy odebrała sobie życie, pijąc zbyt wiele magicznych eliksirów, miał szesnaście lat. Wstyd przyznać, ale ulżyło mu. Pochował nadal skulone ze strachu zwłoki, i uprzątnął dom. Przez te lata nauczył się sporo o magii i egzorcyzmach. Czasem, gdy dziwnych amuletów i ziół zaczynało być w domu za wiele, sprzedawał je za miskę ryżu dla siebie i matki, więc znał się na rzeczy i każdemu potrafił co nieco doradzić przy zakupie medykamentów. Wzbogacił się. Kupił dużą skrzynię z wieloma przegrodami, i planował resztę dobytku spakować tam, nim sprzeda dom i wyruszy przed siebie, gdzieś daleko, gdzie życie ułoży mu się lepiej.

Jednakże, po śmierci matki dom zaczął się zmieniać.

Już wcześniej chłopiec wiedział, że dom jest nawiedzony, a jego ród objęty klątwą, teraz jednak potworności stały się namacalne jak nigdy. Nocami nie mógł spać. Za dnia bał się pozostawać w komnatach. Cieszył się na myśl, że wkrótce opuści to miejsce. Pozostało mu tylko sprzedanie zakurzonego miecza, spoczywającego dumnie na stojaku w salonie.

Tej nocy dom oszalał. Zupełnie jak matka, gdy próbował dotykać miecza. Pokoje i ściany, podłogi, okna i drzwi, wszystko wydawało się otworzyć na dno piekła. Wszystko polowało. Wszystko wyło. Chłopiec biegł pustymi korytarzami nie mającymi końca, uciekając przed tym wszystkim, co dotychczas pozostawało w uśpieniu. Wiedział, że zaraz umrze. Że nie ucieknie przed klątwą, którą przejął po rodzicach…

W końcu dobiegł do salonu, gdzie wśród wirującego koszmaru, niewzruszony i majestatycznie spokojny jak zawsze, leżał ojcowski miecz. Sięgnął po niego z wyuczonym strachem, zaciskając powieki. Błagał, że chce żyć. Że zrobi wszystko, byle to piekło się skończyło…

Gdy się ocknął, wszystko w rzeczy samej się skończyło. Miecz ochronił go, całkiem jak w jego snach, i odesłał demony z powrotem do jego głowy, gdzie było ich miejsce. Pomyślał przez chwilę, co z kitsunem, ale machnął ręką. Nie obchodziło go to. Był bezpieczny. Dom zamilkł i zgasł. Nie krył już przed nim tajemnic.

Spakował się i odszedł z samego rana, nie sprzedawszy domu.

Ani miecza.


End file.
